


Burning Confessions

by Queerologist



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, SQ - Freeform, Smut, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 14:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerologist/pseuds/Queerologist
Summary: Sometimes having free time does more harm than good.  Regina is restless and anxious, Emma made a choice that she isn't sure she should have made.  Instead of dealing with their problems alone, the two friends decide to get together.  But when the alcohol starts flowing, and their thoughts are spoken how will their new found friendship survive these confessions?





	Burning Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, I honestly don't know how this happened. I haven't actively watched Once Upon A Time since season four, and yet here I am, writing Swan Queen fan fic after all these years because I'm trash, haha. I can't help it, Swan Queen is a flawless ship and no matter what I do I always come back to them. Anyway, I knew enough of the more recent plot to throw this together, so I hope it isn't absolutely awful. Please feel free to leave your comments, and thoughts in the form of a review, I love hearing from all of you lovely people. Maybe I'll even start writing more regularly again. Regardless, thank you for taking the time to read through this, and I look forward to hearing your thoughts!

Frozen rain pelted against the windows of Regina Mills' house as she paced back and forth within her study. The calming sound ricocheting through the room gave the brunette a sense of comfort, but didn't assuage her anxiety as she roamed tirelessly. She was bored. This was a first for the woman, and the overwhelming feeling of having nothing to do, or nowhere to be made Regina's stomach tighten with unease. It was quiet, private moments like these that the brunette normally fantasized about, and yet as she continued to pace, Regina realized it was all entirely underwhelming.

It had been nearly a month since the last catastrophe, and one would assume that was something to look forward to, but it wasn't for Regina. The brunette had always prided herself on her time management, always juggling a busy schedule, always balancing numerous tasks and commitments at once, and that was how she excelled; under pressure, under strict deadlines. But, when there was no paperwork to organize, no crisis to manoeuver, no danger to avoid, Regina felt uncomfortable.

As she fiddled with the wine glass between her fingers, the brunette finally sat down and let her body relax. She was a mess. Trying to take the edge off, Regina nestled into the cool leather of her chair and breathed deeply. Reaching beside her, the brunette grasped a book within her hands and flipped it open. It was a novel she had started reading months ago, the bookmark still poised in the last place she left off, perhaps literature would help ease her mind and body of their pent up energy?

After a couple minutes of continuously reading the same paragraph over and over again, Regina became irritated. Clearly literature was not the answer the woman was seeking. Sighing in resignation, the brunette closed the book and set it aside. Instead, Regina reached for her wine glass, taking a long, slow drink of the bitter merlot. Humming in approval, the brunette settled more deeply into her chair and decided that if she couldn't cure her restlessness with mundane activities, she would merely drown it out completely.

Several moments of bliss passed by as the brunette casually sipped her wine, and watched the fire crackle. The smoke curled around the flames, as if dancing with a lover before vanishing up the flue. The sight of it was somewhat hypnotic, and Regina found herself losing focus on her surroundings as she allowed her mind to wander within hidden caverns she dared not explore. Golden curls and flashing green eyes seemed to appear within the fireplace, transposed among the licking flames while the brunette stared distractedly, as if in a trance-like state. The vision seemed to quell the anxiety filled knots within her stomach, and so Regina simply allowed herself this moment of peace, cradled by flickering thoughts of Emma Swan.

A familiar buzzing stirred within Regina's unhearing ears then, the sound never ending until her dark eyes blinked and she violently fell back into reality. Shaking her head slowly, Regina looked to her phone, which was illuminated and vibrating incessantly. As she reached for the device, the brunette noted that her bottle of wine was now miraculously empty, and she rolled her eyes at herself in dismay as she answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey…"

"Emma…?" Regina asked awkwardly, fumbling with her phone clumsily as she checked the display. Of course it was Emma. It was always Emma.

"Yeah, it's me…" the blonde mumbled between the crackles of what sounded like wind, "you busy?"

"Not particularly…" Regina started, staring at the empty bottle of merlot, "why? Is everything alright?"

"No—I mean yeah…everything's fine, Regina, I just…" there was a short pause and the brunette nearly interjected before she heard Emma's voice continue on the other end, "I just thought we could…I don't know…hang out or something?"

"Hang out?" The brunette chuckled, a smile tugging on the corners of her lips as she let her fingertip trace the rim of her empty glass. "You want to hang out…with me?"

"Well...yeah..." Emma replied, her voice lighter than normal, and the brunette could nearly imagine her dopey, yet endearing smile as she spoke, "that's what normal friends do, right?"

Friends. The word gave the brunette pause. Of course they were friends. It wasn't a term they generally threw around in regards to one another, but if Regina was honest, the blonde was her very best friend. The idea, though shocking to certain parts of herself, was also comforting to the brunette, and it made her feel as though she was worth more than she believed. They hadn't met conventionally, or even gotten to know each other in a normal, casual way as other friends do, but that's what made them special. That's what made their bond—their connection—all the more powerful. They shared a son, they were constantly forced together, and they had risked their own lives for each other more times than the brunette could count. Of course they had inevitably become friends. And yet, as much as Regina's heart filled at the thought of having a dear, and true friend, the word still left a bittersweet taste in her mouth, as if she was waiting for something more. The feelings these unwanted thoughts evoked developed into an uncomfortable lump within Regina's throat, and she coughed awkwardly as she shifted in her seat.

"I suppose you're right," Regina conceded, chewing on her bottom lip as a nervous chill ran up her spine, "what did you have in mind?"

"Drinks?" The blonde offered questioningly, "I can come over?"

"That sounds great, actually…" the brunette nodded to herself, standing and being to pace once more. "I'll see you when you get here."

"Well, it's funny you should say that," Emma sighed, the hint of a laugh in her voice, "look outside."

"Outside?" Regina questioned quietly as she slowly walked out into the hallway.

"Yeah…"

Furrowing her brow, the brunette turned and walked out into the foyer, and headed towards the door. Turning the knob, Regina opened the door slowly and was nearly taken aback by the blonde standing on her doorstep, her hand slowly lowering the phone from her ear in shock. Emma smiled awkwardly at her, and moved her folded arms haphazardly, gesturing to the full case of beer she held there. The blonde's hair was sopping wet and sticking to her cold, pink cheeks, shivers were visibly wafting through her chilled frame. Taking only a moment to acknowledge her friend's presence, Regina quickly pulled the blonde into the house so she wouldn't continue to freeze.

"Surprise..." Emma said feebly, her teeth chattering quietly, as she shifted the beer under her left arm so she could end the call and put her phone into her back pocket. "I figured you wouldn't have plans but I didn't want to assume, so..."

"Exactly how long were you standing out there?" Regina lectured, folding her arms across her chest.

"Um…" the blonde started, using her free hand to reach out and take Regina's phone, her gaze flickered over the screen before she spoke again, "…roughly ten minutes and forty-two seconds."

"Emma!" The brunette exclaimed, taking her phone back, "you're an idiot. You know that, right?"

"Oh, I know…" Emma sighed, kicking off her boots and started walking towards the kitchen, "trust me, I know."

Rolling her dark brown eyes, Regina knelt down and picked up the blonde's boots, setting them neatly beside the door before she followed Emma into the kitchen. Once the brunette had reached the threshold she noted that Emma had already placed her case of beer in the refrigerator and was sitting at the island opening a fresh can. Raising a dark eyebrow at the blonde as she made her way into the room. Emma merely shrugged and took a long chug from the frosty beverage, watching Regina's every move over the rim of the can.

Knowing full well she had already polished off the last bottle of wine in the house, Regina found herself rummaging within her fridge, praying for the remnants of a bottle of cider. Of course, nothing. Grimacing to herself, the brunette gingerly pulled a can of Emma's beer from the case and pushed the door shut. This was definitely going to be an interesting night.

"Would you look at that, our own Regina Mills slumming it with a Budweiser." Emma gasped jokingly, finishing off her own drink. "Now, isn't that a sight for sore eyes."

"Well, you're in luck, dear," Regina drawled, cracking open her drink, "you get to indulge yourself with this uncharacteristic visual," she gestured to the open can of cheap beer in her hand, "because I'm all out of the good stuff."

"Oh, lucky me," the blonde chuckled, getting herself another drink.

A comfortable silence settled between the two women as they sat down beside one another, each drinking a bit faster than they knew they should. Their eyes would meet momentarily, and they would smile shyly at each other before looking away, as if the idea of holding eye contact too long meant something. Perhaps it did, but neither woman felt the need to humour themselves with questions like that. Instead, they drank in the quiet kitchen, having a couple more cans of beer between them before either of them decided to speak.

"So," Emma started, breaking the silence, but she faltered under Regina's gaze and looked down at her drink.

"So...?" Regina prodded, mockingly.

"I did something crazy…or maybe even something stupid…" Emma trailed off slowly, unsure, and took a quick sip of beer before she continued, more confidently. "But it feels like the right move."

"What did you do?" Regina started, her voice holding the slightest trace of an accusatory tone. "Please tell me it has absolutely nothing to do with magic."

"Of course not, Regina. God, I'm not that stupid." Sighing, the blonde leaned her head against the palm of her hand and turned to look Regina in the eye. "It's about Killian."

"Ah, yes," the brunette nodded, raising her drink to her lips as she tried in vain not to sound absolutely disgusted at the very mention of the man, "…Hook." Forcing the tension from her body, Regina laid a gentle hand on Emma's and squeezed reassuringly, trying to ignore how well their hands fit together. "You're far too good for him, Emma. He doesn't deserve you."

"I broke up with him." The blonde blurted out suddenly, her cold fingers wrapping around Regina's

Regina's breath stalled in her lungs at her friend's words, and she downed the rest of her beer in hopes of curing her nerves. Within seconds the can was drained, and she noisily set it down on the counter. Her fingernails were beginning to dig into the flesh of Emma's palm, and she recoiled quickly, hoping the blonde hadn't noticed. Clearing her throat, Regina laid her shaking hands on the surface of the island, willing herself to speak, to say anything. But, her heart was pounding in her chest, her hands were sweating, and she felt a wave of dizzying giddiness descend upon her as she struggled with the reality of the situation. Closing her eyes, and trying to regain composure, Regina took a deep breath before speaking, hoping her nerves wouldn't be heard as her throat quivered with anticipation.

"You what?!"

"I just…I realized that maybe it wasn't right. That we weren't right…together, you know?" Emma chewed on her bottom lip and looked over at Regina, unsure of what the other woman was thinking. "I don't know, Regina, I just thought it would be different. I thought once we actually had time to spend together things would be different, but it just feels…forced? Or wrong? I don't know…"

"Are you…" Regina stopped herself, halted by a sudden wave of emotion, and shook her head before wetting her lips and starting over. "Are you in love with him?"

"Honestly?" The blonde asked, and noticed the smallest hint of a nod from her friend. "No, I'm not, and I don't know if I ever was—I was just so caught up in the chaos and the craziness. At the time it just…made sense." Emma leaned away from her hand and closer towards Regina. "Does that make me a bad person?"

"No," the brunette assured, her voice becoming soft, and gentle, "of course not. You're living your truth, and I think that's quite admirable."

"It just made so much sense at first." Emma nodded, letting Regina's words flood her system, as she fought off the instinctual urge to reach for the brunette's hand. "He's dark, mysterious, attractive…and had one hell of a chip on his shoulder that he was trying to overcome. Which…has always kind of been my type…" She chuckled darkly then, shaking her head and looking back down at her drink.

"So basically me," the brunette laughed. Her heart was beating so fervently in her chest at that moment that she began to laugh louder in an attempt to drown out the sound. "Except I have much more substance."

Tension filled the room then, as green eyes and brown eyes met. All of the air seemed to leave the room, and Regina fell silent, unable to pull her gaze away from the woman beside her. There was something in Emma's eyes that beckoned to Regina, something that begged to be acknowledged, but the brunette couldn't muster the courage to guess what it could be—what it might be. Instead, she smiled through everything that was whirring behind her own eyes and nudged the blonde with her shoulder.

"It was a joke, Swan. Lighten up."

"Fuck," Emma mumbled to herself as she stood and pulled another beer from the fridge, immediately opening it and chugging until she was thirsty for air. "But it's true, Regina."

"What…?" The brunette's voice was audibly shaking now, and she couldn't take that back. But part of her didn't want to. Part of her desperately wanted Emma to know how she was feeling. "What's true?"

"What you said about Killian. You two are more similar than you know." The blonde sighed heavily and plopped back down on her seat. "I tried to recreate something I already had with someone I didn't want." The truth settled within the space between them and Emma could feel Regina's eyes on her, but she pushed forward anyway. "Jesus, Regina…we've been through so much together. You're the mother of my son—you're my best friend. I couldn't ruin that." A sigh, a shrug, "...and then there was Killian…" The blonde paused as she took a shaking breath. "And I thought it could work. I wanted it to work. But it didn't. Because he isn't you."

"Emma…"

"It's okay," Emma shrugged, trying her hardest to smile through the pain that welled up within her chest, "you don't have to say anything. I just—I just needed you to know."

"I—" The brunette tried, but was quickly interrupted a second time.

"Really, Regina, its fine—"

"No, you're going to shut the hell up and listen to me." Regina's voice was quiet, but shook with ferocity as she held the blonde's shoulders tightly. "Are you so self-absorbed and ignorant that you haven't been able to see it?" Watery brown eyes looked into Emma's, as if begging her to understand. She didn't want to vocalize something she could never take back, it terrified her. But she would, if she had to. "You were the first person to believe in me—the first person to actually see me. And after all of this, after everything we've been through…you haven't been able to see what's been here this whole time?"

"Regina…"

"Of course I care about you, Emma. I've cared about you for a long time." The brunette continued, ignoring the small smile that was beginning to form at the corners of Emma's mouth. "All of those comments, all of those jabs towards Hook…I said those things for a reason. I was jealous. And I know, I'm not the best person at vocalizing my emotions, but I am doing it now."

"Regina, I…"

"I don't know why it happened, and I certainly don't know how it happened," Regina chuckled as she breathed deeply, tears beginning to gather in the corners of her eyes. "But it did…"

"Regina!" Emma finally interjected, gaining the brunette's attention. Leaning closer, the blonde smiled softly and raised a hand, letting her palm cup Regina's cheek. "I love you, too."

A small, inaudible sob escaped from Regina's throat as she heard the blonde's confession. After all this time, hearing Emma say those words sounded so much better than she had ever anticipated. A part of herself pleaded for her to stop crying, but Regina couldn't. It was as if a wave of emotion had finally broken the remainder of the wall around her heart, and all the brunette could do was allow herself a moment to drown in the warmth of it.

Sniffling as she laughed, Regina looked into Emma's eyes and found that the other woman was crying too. The brunette took this moment to separate the distance between them for the first time, and pressed their lips together. Immediately Emma kissed her back, running her fingers through dark hair and wishing that this wasn't some crazy, maladaptive day dream. But it wasn't. It was too real. And they clung to each other as their mouths deepened the kiss.

Breaking away from each other, Regina rested her forehead against the blonde's and let her fingers caress the skin of Emma's jaw, basking in the extraordinary sensations the kiss had caused. Taking a shuddering breath, the brunette leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss against Emma's lips before standing and extending her hand. The blonde paused for only a moment before taking Regina's hand within her own. Slowly, Regina led them through the hallway, past the foyer, and up the stairs. When they finally reached Regina's bedroom she was visibly shaking and Emma placed her hands on the brunette's hips and held her close.

"I didn't want to be presumptuous," Regina whispered, her dark hair falling into her eyes, "...but, if this is going to happen, I want to do it right."

Emma smiled and leaned forward, capturing the brunette's lips once more. As the kiss deepened, and their tongues touched, the blonde slowly ran her hands up Regina's chest and began unbuttoning her shirt. Moaning into Emma's mouth, Regina pressed the other woman closer, her fingernails gently scrapping against the base of Emma's neck. Beginning to work more hurriedly on the buttons in anticipation, the blonde kissed her way along Regina's jawline, and down her neck. The brunette's breathing became laboured as she felt Emma's mouth contentedly sucking against the tender flesh of her throat, and she groaned deeply as her shirt fell to the floor.

"Emma," the brunette breathed, her lashes fluttering against her cheeks, "...the bed."

Turning them around, the blonde lifted her head and clumsily walked them to the bed until the backs of Regina's knees buckled against the mattress. Falling against the cool, satin sheets, the brunette looked up at Emma hungrily as she licked her lips. Falling to her knees, the blonde ran her hands along Regina's taut stomach, and quickly followed the path with her lips and tongue. Regina's entire body hummed in pleasure, as Emma slowly removed the brunette's bra, leaving her completely topless.

Pulling back for only a moment to admire the woman before her, Emma's eyes fluttered as she looked upon Regina. Tousled dark hair, wide glistening eyes, parted lips, and exposed olive flesh that almost glowed in the low light of the room. Licking her lips, and taking a shaking breath, the blonde leaned forward and pressed gentle kisses against Regina's chest, her quivering hands coming up to cup full breasts. Her thumbs played across Regina's hardened nipples, and Emma felt wetness gather between her thighs as the brunette whimpered above her.

"God, you're so beautiful," the blonde whispered against Regina's skin, before flicking her tongue across one of the brunette's nipples and sucking diligently, "so beautiful."

Throwing her head back into the mattress, Regina moaned loudly as Emma continued to touch, and tease her body. Fingers found their way to the waistband of the brunette's pants, and Regina sucked in a breath as Emma unfastened them, and slowly began pulling them over the brunette's hips, and down her legs.

Leaning back on her knees, the blonde pulled the rest of the material away from Regina's body, and allowed her gaze to caress every inch of flesh. Moaning silently in approval, Emma stood and began undressing herself, and in a matter of moments she was naked. Goosebumps rising on her exposed flesh as she watched Regina writhe on the bed, her hands gripping the sheets beside her.

"Fuck," the blonde whispered to herself as her hand absently wandered between her own thighs, beckoning ragged breaths to fall from her lips.

Hearing the delicious sound across from her, Regina lifted her head and watched, enraptured, as the blonde continued to touch herself. Biting down on her bottom lip hard, the brunette nearly exploded from the visual presented before her. Taking the initiative, Regina slowly lifted her hips, and began to remove her panties, watching as the speed of Emma's fingers quickened against her clit. Sighing as the material fell away from her body, the brunette parted her thighs and presented herself to the blonde. Emma's body began to wrack with shudders, but before she could reach her climax she found Regina standing before her, gently removing the blonde's hand from herself.

"Allow me," the brunette panted, before spinning them around and shoving Emma onto the bed.

The blonde groaned as she recovered from the fall against the mattress, but before she could do anything else, Regina was on her knees before her, her hands eagerly spreading Emma's thighs. Within seconds, the brunette's burning lips, and tongue were teasing the tender flesh of Emma's inner thighs, and the blonde fully believed that she was going into cardiac arrest as her heart hammered within her chest. Emma's breathing became laboured, and then stopped momentarily as Regina's mouth found it's way between her thighs, the flat of her tongue gliding across the blonde's sex.

"Regina!" Emma exclaimed, her hands forcing the head between her legs closer.

Humming in utter delight, Regina licked and sucked every inch of the blonde's center, taking sporadic moments to suckle the pulsating bundle of nerves before avoiding it once more. The blonde squirmed on the bed, bucking her hips wildly as she felt her body growing closer, and closer to orgasm. God, she needed to come so badly, she thought as she dug her nails into the brunette's skull. It was as if Regina had heard the blonde's fleeting thoughts then, as she moved her mouth to Emma's clit, wrapping her lips around the small nub, and sucked hard.

"Fuck, Regina..." the blonde breathed, sweat speckling her body as her muscles contracted, "don't stop—please don't stop."

Smiling around the flesh in her mouth, Regina suckled harder, faster, until Emma's thighs began to quiver and shake against her cheeks. Grazing her teeth lightly against the bundle of nerves, the brunette let her tongue roll along the length of Emma's sex. As she did this, the blonde screamed in ecstasy as her climax flooded her body. Regina continued her ministrations, moaning loudly against the wet skin between her lips as the blonde came violently in her mouth.

Several moments passed in silence, the room filling with heavy breathing and the distinct smell of sex. Finally, the brunette pulled away, her dark brown eyes had become nearly black as they glistened with arousal. Emma started to stir on the mattress as she looked up at Regina, her body quivering as she watched the brunette crawl onto the bed beside her. No words passed between them as they lay on the damp sheets, their eyes focused only on each other. The blonde shifted, and placed her hand on Regina's bare stomach, her fingers idly playing across the heated flesh, inching lower absently.

"May I...?" Emma whispered, her shaking hand hovering between the brunette's parted thighs.

"Please..." Regina nearly begged, her eyes fluttering shut at the thought of what was to come.

Running her hand along the brunette's stomach, Emma perched herself on her elbow as her fingers slithered between Regina's thighs, eliciting a small cry of approval. The blonde watched the emotions wash over Regina's beautiful face as she touched her, her fingers running through the warmth, and wetness that had gathered there. Moans, and sighs fell from Regina's full lips as Emma's fingers grew more bold, teasing her entrance.

"Why are you staring at me..." the brunette laughed, her eyes blinking open as she looked over to Emma.

"Because I want to look at you," Emma said softly, letting one finger slip within the warm depths of Regina's center, "I want to remember everything about this night."

"Mmmm," Regina nodded, her hips slowly swaying against the blonde's hand.

Leaning forward and capturing the brunette's lips, Emma desperately hoped that the kiss would express everything she had been feeling, everything she had been wanting to feel, for years. The brunette pressed back, her tongue tracing Emma's bottom lip as she groaned into her lover's mouth. Emma pushed another finger inside Regina, and slowly began to build a steady rhythm. As she picked up her pace, the blonde pulled back an inch, their lips still touching as their laboured breaths intermingled.

Dark eyes fluttered open as Regina felt her body beginning to spasm, and she looked into Emma's eyes with a love that couldn't be mustered with mere words as she fell over the edge. Crying out, and shaking against the blonde, Regina shivered as she held Emma's hand in place, not wanting to lose the feel of the blonde inside of her just yet. They laid like that for several moments, relishing in the feel of having the other so close.

"I love you," Regina breathed into Emma's hair, wrapping her arms around the woman against her. "I think I always have."

"Me too, Regina," Emma responded through her tears, pressing a gentle kiss to the brunette's damp forehead, "me too."


End file.
